1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing lock mechanism of the type comprising a rotor and lever connected to the rotor for opening a latching device, a manually operable means for operating the lever, and a securing and release lever controlled by an actuator independently of the said rotor, said securing and release lever being in driving connection with the rotor by way of lost motion means.
In known devices of this type securing generally involves locking of the manually operable means which then, in the case of a break-in attempt, can be forced by a violent direct action.
2. Object of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to render the connection between the opening lever and the control knob disengageable, both by action upon the bolt and by control of the actuator, by simple, reliable and economic means.